geometry_dashfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Phobos
Phobos '(tomado del griego 'Φóβoς) (Miedo en español) es un nivel personalizado'' de dificultad ''Extreme Demon, creado antiguamente por GMTSean junto a muchos usuarios y verificado por Tygrysek, pero al haber confesado uso de hacks de su parte, el jugador [[Krazyman50|'Krazyman50']] decidió re-verificarlo y subirlo legítimamente. El nivel se caracteriza por poseer manejo extremo en todos los vehículos existentes hasta la actualización 2.0. Respecto a la apariencia, tiene diversas tonalidades y colores en cada una de sus partes, por lo que es difícil especificar el tipo de estilo que usa. Actualmente ocupa el Cuatrigésimo noveno puesto de la Lista Oficial de los Demons más difíciles, por encima de Sakupen Hell y superado por VendetTa. El nivel ha sido completo por 453 jugadores, además del verificador, de manera legítima y entre los más destacados están:' Surv, Atomic, BlassCFB, SoulsTRK, GuitarHeroStyles, Sunix, Jumper, DiamondDark, Skullo, ¡Neo, Powerbomb, Wooshi999, Superex, ThatJ4ke, Edstar24, DiamondSplash, AlexTheDerp, SrGuillester, Metalface221, Mix991, TheRealZephal', entre otros. Historia En la Actualización 1.9, GMTSean 'estaba anunciando un proyecto desde un grupo de '''Facebook '''que iba a ser un ''MegaCollab ''que iba a ser considerado como uno de los niveles más difíciles de todos, superando en dificultad a niveles de la época como [[Cataclysm|'Cataclysm]], [[ICE Carbon Diablo X|'ICE Carbon Diablo X']] o [[Bloodbath|'Bloodbath']]. Tygrysek 'y 'Andromeda 'fueron los primeros jugadores en entrar al collab y luego poco a poco más creadores empezaron a construir sus partes, hasta que finalmente el nivel, como nombre decidido "Phobos" fue terminado en la Actualización 2.0. En un principio, [[Riot|'Riot]] iba a ser el indicado para verificar este nivel, pero terminó negando la verificación y esta se cedió a manos de Tygrysek. Durante este proceso, el nivel ha sido nerfeado en varias partes y una de las mas notorias fue en la de Riqirez, ya que poseía un dual imposible. Sin embargo, la versión no nerfeada del nivel está subida en la cuenta de GMTSean. Una vez el nivel ha sido verificado, el jugador [[Loogiah|'Loogiah']] expuso a Tygrysek, quien dio pruebas de haber usado hacks para verificar este Extreme Demon. En noviembre de 2015, Tygrysek '''decidió convertir este nivel en un Free Demon" con un texto que ponía "''Diviertete... Perdónanos por hackear esto... (El Grupo Creador del Nivel) intentó ser lo más rapido posible y TODO salió mal... una vez más... perdón." ''Días después su rate fue quitado y el nivel fue borrado de los servidores. Tiempo después de haber sido borrado, un creador popular conocido como KrmaL (o '''Krazyman50)' '''decidió verificar la versión nerfeada del nivel, la cual le tomo casi 30.000 intentos y fue verificada finalmente el 12 de mayo de 2016. Descripción '''Phobos' se inicia con un confuso pero sencillo segmento del cubo de KoBaZz que requiere un timing de crucial importancia con anillos de salto que no deben ser activados y portales de gravedad. Después de esto, el jugador entra en la parte de Honeyb, el fondo y el suelo se vuelve oscuro, y entrará en un modo de wave que es moderadamente difícil pero sencillo. Las espinas de color en la parte de Honeyb cambiarán ligeramente en blanco y negro. A continuación sigue un corto segmento del cubo que pronto cambia a un mini-wave. La ruta aparentemente obvia es bloqueada por una hoja de sierra y requiere pasar por debajo, a continuación, se verá el nombre de Honeyb y seguirá la parte de TechNeT. Es otra parte de cubo similar a la de KoBaZz, pero es un poco más difícil y necesita un timing crucial. El diseño de su parte es similar al de Steam Chamber por [[Darnoc|'Darnoc']]. Después de la parte de TechNeT sigue la parte de GMTSean, que es un muy confuso UFO y requiere una sincronización muy precisa. A continuación, el UFO se convertirá en una nave lenta, con espacios muy estrechos al principio y despues un espacio moderado. La nave cuenta con cambios de gravedad, un par de portales espejo, cambios de velocidad, y portales de gravedad que confunden fácilmente a los jugadores inexpertos. Después de esto, el nombre de Jobet se verá, seguido por la parte de Eduard0 que es un wave moderadamente difícil debido a los espacios apretados, hojas de sierra y doble velocidad. El jugador seguirá con una mini-rueda, la cual es la parte de iBlade. Esta parte es difícil y requiere más tiempo y saltos. Esto es seguido por un wave muy estrecho con portales de gravedad. El jugador puede ver el nombre de Palery, a partir del cual sigue una mini-nave con muchos cambios de velocidad. Un mini-wave de triple velocidad con objetos invisibles sigue, pero es bastante simple en comparación con algunas partes del nivel. El color del nivel de repente cambia a verde. El jugador se convierte en una mini-rueda, introduciendo la parte de Smokes. Esta parte tiene una cantidad molesta de sincronización exacta y plataformas invisibles. Después de la parte de Smokes, seguirá la parte de Jo2000, que se considera que es una de las partes más difíciles. La nave va a mitad de velocidad, con anillos de salto, portales de gravedad y espacios muy estrechos. A medio camino, el jugador se transforma en mini y completa la nave. El modo de juego se convertirá en un wave de velocidad triple con portales de gravedad que pueden confundir al jugador. El jugador entrará a la parte de Dreameater, que tiene otro segmento de Straight Fly con los cambios de tamaño y portales de gravedad. A continuación, se verá un modo de wave corto mientras el jugador entra en la parte de [[Tygrysek|'Tygrysek']], una doble nave de triple velocidad seguida de la parte de Iqrar99, una parte muy difícil debido a un UFO y rueda doble. La parte de Skitten aparecerá con un conjunto de sierras y una nave con velocidad normal y portales de gravedad y anillos de salto difíciles de activar. El jugador cambia de repente a un UFO con muchos portales de gravedad y más anillos de salto. Después de eso, el jugador será un modo de cubo y se enviará a la parte de Kubs0n, a continuación, la combinación de colores será de color verde, así, su parte es una de las más fáciles del nivel, con un wave más relajado en comparación con el resto del nivel. Después de eso, viene la parte de [[Andromeda|'Andromeda']]. Se trata de un estilo [[Necropolis |'Necropolis']]' '''que está lleno de cruces con una sección de la nave a mitad de velocidad con un segmento de vuelo recto. La siguiente parte es un modo con la bola con muchos espacios reducidos y ''timing. El nombre de Caernavron725 puede ser visto. El nombre de iRazur aparecerá cerca de un portal de tele-transporte. Sigue una corta pero difícil parte con el UFO. La parte de Woogi sigue. El modo de juego se convertirá en una nave, un modo de bola corta y a continuación, la nave de nuevo. Un grupo rotativo de hojas de sierra, siendo girada por un disparador de modo que debe ser esquivado, si no, puede ser golpeado. Esta parte requiere una cantidad notoria de vuelo recto y es bastante difícil. Vendrá una parte del robot, pero pasado un segundo pasa a un cubo de triple velocidad. El texto "Take a Break" ("Toma un Descanso") aparece antes de entrar en la parte de Riqirez. La última parte es una nave con un grupo de pequeñas púas y bloques invisibles, portales, almohadillas, anillos de salto y cruces de brillo se pueden ver. El nivel termina con la firma de las personas que participaron en el nivel con la frase "You have completed one of the hardest MegaCollabs in GD" ("Enhorabuena, has completado uno de los MegaCollabs más difíciles en GD!"). Monedas El nivel no posee monedas de usuario aun así siendo creado en la 1.9 y actualizado en la 2.0. Curiosidades * DiamondDark es el primer jugador en completar el nivel a 60Hz. * Este nivel antes era tan difícil, que el jugador Tygrysek tuvo que reducir gran parte de su dificultad para poder verificarlo. Una de las partes más nerfeadas de este nivel fue la de Riqirez (parte final), que en el nivel original se le consideró prácticamente imposible. ** Aunque este nivel fue nerfeado por Tygrysek, este tuvo que usar hacks igualmente para poder verificarlo. Lo anterior conllevó a que [[Robert Topala|'RobTop']] lo amenazara con quitarle la dificultad Demon, por lo que decidió transformar este nivel en un Free Demon. En cuestión de días, RobTop procedió a quitarle las estrellas al nivel y Tygrysek lo eliminó de los servidores. * El nivel tuvo varios cambios desde su versión antigua hasta la actual, excluyendo a las partes nerfeadas, se puede mencionar la frase que aparece antes de entrar a la parte final del nivel: "Wow, you made it far U nub, DIE." ("Wow, has llegado muy lejos novato, MUERE" en español) la cual cambió a "Take a break..." ("Toma un descanso..." en español) y el texto final "Verified by Tygrysek" ("Verificado por Tygrysek") fue cambiada a "Hacked by Tygrysek. Verified by Krazy." ("Hackeado por Tygrysek, verificado por Krazy" en español). * Es uno de los ''MegaCollabs'' con más colaboradores participantes, siendo un total de 20 creadores. * En el Megacollab, hay creadores que son desconocidos. * Curiosamente, varios de los participantes de este nivel antiguamente estaban en el Top 100 (Ej: Jo2000, Palery, Caernarvon725, GMTSean, Smokes). * El jugador y creador EndLevel 'organizó junto con 18 participantes un ''megacollab en el cual se decoró la versión sin nerfeos y buffeada del nivel, al cual se le puso como nombre '''Deimos. La cual fue verificado por Npesta * Este nivel es el que dio origen a la actual frase dirigida ha GuitarHeroStyles, '''la cual es "Pasate Phobos". ** En una Transmision en directohttps://www.twitch.tv/videos/378524093 Rubius se puso a Jugar Geometry dash despues de bastante tiempo, y se puso a jugar niveles online, entre ellos estaban '''Bloodlust, que fue sugerido por alguien que estaba ahi, al igual que Phobos, porque GuitarHeroStyles le pidio a la gente que animara a rubius a jugar el dicho nivel Vídeo [[Archivo:Geometry Dash - Phobos Verified (Live)|thumb|300x300px|[[Krazyman50|'KrmaL']] verificando el nivel legítimamente.|none]] Categoría:Niveles de Usuarios